dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Meat Effigy
The Meat Effigy is an effigy of Wilson which resurrects the player on death. It is one of the three ways to be resurrected (the other two are wearing a Life Giving Amulet, or activating a Touch Stone before death). Usage Every Meat Effigy constructed lowers maximum health by 30 points, which can only be restored if the Meat Effigy is destroyed or used for revival. Building up to 5 Meat Effigies will lower most characters' (all except for a mighty Wolfgang, an upgraded WX-78, Webber and Wigfrid) Health to 0 and kill them, after which they will be revived and restored to 30 health. As long as there is a Meat Effigy standing somewhere in the world, the character will be revived at the ''nearest ''Meat Effigy, however if a Touch Stone is closer than the Meat Effigy they will be resurrected at the Touch Stone. After death and resurrection, the Meat Effigy used will be destroyed. Alternatively, it can be destroyed using the Hammer or Deconstruction Staff which will return the lost 30 health. An Ancient Pseudoscience Station can spawn Effigies when hammered. The health penalty of Effigies produced this way do not take effect until the character has died and been resurrected. Resurrection Penalties * is set to 150 * is set to 2/3 of maximum * is set to 1/2 of maximum *Empty inventory (items can be found at your death point) Tips *Building Meat Effigies is Wilson's greatest advantage over the other characters because he is a walking renewable source of Beard Hair, which is the Meat Effigy's rare ingredient. *If the player is concerned about the Meat Effigy being destroyed (e.g. Deerclops spawning), consider placing it somewhere seldom visited. *It's a good idea to leave some supplies near your effigy to make the retrieval of items easier, or for not freezing to death in winter. For example, having a walking cane and log suit nearby can help for covering long distances quickly, and can also help with retrieving items from dangerous places. Trivia *Building too many Meat Effigies while wearing a Life Giving Amulet will have the player die of starvation immediately, resurrect through the amulet first, then immediately die again because of the still in-effect 0 hit points. *Meat Effigies can be spawned in by the console with no effect to health, except once the player dies. The health penalty will then be applied, making a very vicious cycle of repeated death and resurrection if the player happened to spawn in lots of them. *The Meat Effigy's appearance is the same for all the characters; always being modeled after Wilson rather than whoever created it. * If the player has spawned an Effigy with the console and re-enters the game, the penalty will return. Bugs *Sometimes when an aboveground Meat Effigy is activated while in a cave, the game may bug and respawn on the surface at the entrance to the caves. Then the character plays the death animation and is unable to move. *If a Meat Effigy is destroyed while in the process of resurrection, the game will crash. Gallery Meat Effigy comparison.png|Wilson in comparison to a Meat Effigy. Altar_resurrectionstatue.png|Meat Effigies spawned from an Ancient Pseudoscience Station not affecting the character's health. Altar_resurrect_AD.png|The character's health is affected after dying and resurrecting. toomanymeatstatues.png|What happens when you build too many meat effigies.